In Too Deep
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: "After that, it was like they'd been chucked into a maze and every way they went to try and get out led them to the same thing; each other. There was just no escaping it, no repressing the desire so eventually they just both stopped trying and went with it." Slash.


Summary: "After that, it was like they'd been chucked into a maze and every way they went to try and get out led them to the same thing; each other. There was just no escaping it, no repressing the desire so eventually they just both stopped trying and went with it." Slash.

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Warnings: slash, mentions of slash, swearing, mentions of sex. Nothing really big in all honesty.**

**AN: established Destiel, but a bit of a weird one, I dunno really. Probably set somewhere in S5, Dean's point of view. Er…this just came to me earlier and I don't really know what it is, but whatever. Short little oneshot. Like always, Cas is dom in my Destiels. **

**/**

Dean sat down on his queen sized bed and glanced about the darkened room with a sigh. Sammy was all tucked up and sleeping in his own bed and night had rolled in hours ago but he'd only just got in and he still didn't feel much like sleeping yet. Sure, he'd got ready for bed and all, but he just wasn't tired. He'd already slept a little earlier when he was with Cas. He was quite often with Cas at some point these days, usually in the night or just when Sam went out. Never when Sammy was around, 'cause he really didn't want to have sex in front of his brother. There were something's even he wouldn't do and that was one of them. Regardless, that was what he and Cas were doing, having sex. A lot. In fact, they were sort of in a relationship actually. Not that he was amazingly fond of that label.

He didn't quite remember when exactly it had all started but he'd pinpointed it at being maybe a couple of weeks after Cas had first disobeyed. Literally, out of nowhere one evening Castiel had just appeared and full on kiss attacked him in front of Sam, he'd then flapped them off to some random motel room and chucked him down on the bed. After that, everything just became confusing and yet incredibly _hot. _Seriously, Castiel was a majorly dark horse, it ended up. He might've even been a darker horse than Black Beauty and that horse was definitely dark in colour so that really was saying something. The angel had refused to answer any of his questions or explain anything and had soon chucked him back into the motel room he was sharing with Sam. It wasn't long before he'd gotten pissed with the whole thing and Sam, and then he'd stormed off to a bar. He hadn't hooked up with anyone though, because he just didn't think they'd have stood up well against his performance with Cas. Though their first random sex sess had been freaking mind blowing, he'd told himself that it wouldn't ever happen again if he got the opportunity. He was wrong though. Majorly friggin' wrong. They'd hooked up again soon after that, and he'd been the one to initiate it. After that, it was like they'd been chucked into a maze and every way they went to try and get out led them to the same thing; each other. There was just no escaping it, no repressing the desire so eventually they just both stopped trying and went with it.

Yet he knew they should end it, whatever it was because it was slowly spiralling out of control but he just couldn't stop. He didn't even know if he really wanted to. It was like after that first time, Castiel had placed him under some kind of spell, like he'd laid claim to him or something, 'cause he just didn't want anyone else anymore. Only Cas. And when he didn't see the angel or hear from him, he almost _craved _him. And that kind of freaked him out, the fact that the angel had at some point got so much control over him. As a generic rule he'd never really allowed himself to get that close to anybody, but Castiel was different. He was an angel, and he was invulnerable to a hell of a lot. So it was different and all the usual concerns didn't apply. Yet he still should've nipped it in the bud before he actually begun to develop feelings for the dude, which had already started to happen. Yes, he could feel himself gradually falling in love with the angel and that freaked him out like nothing else. It should've been his chief reason for breaking it off but he didn't _want_ to. He was in so deep now anyway that he doubted he'd be end it even if he really did want it to be over. Stupid Cas had drawn him right in and possessed him entirely and he honestly didn't think he would have it any other way now. He needed the angel and without him, well, he didn't know where he would be. Dead probably, for one thing.

No, he didn't quite know what they were or what they could be but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't letting this go. He didn't know where it would take them, but all roads led to somewhere and he was definitely interested in seeing the final destination of this journey.


End file.
